fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Solomon Glass (A Different Path)
Solomon Glass 'is a drifter who wanders the Empire searching for strong opponents to fight, whether they be Danger Beast or human. He wields a very similar Teigu in strength to Demon's Extract named 'Demonic Pheonix God's Will: Vile Blood Curse. He challenges Esdeath to a fight in which he proves to be a highly capable fighter and earns the respect of the General, who later offered him a position within the Jaegers. He returns with them back to their headquarters within the Imperial Capital and quickly makes friends with all of the members except for Seryu, since Tatsumi told him of her psychotic tendencies and what her dog does. When Tatsumi kills her and collapses as a result of Tyrant, the Danger Beast his Teigu was forged from, rejected him and attempted to take over his body, he joins the rest of the Jaegers in the living room and learns the truth behind his origins and remains rather aloof about the situation with Chelsea being a member of Night Raid as well. When what she says about her friends coming to the mansion seeking answers to their fates comes true, he fights alongside the Jaegers against Night Raid, using his unorthodox abilities effectively against his opponents and easily holding his own against them until they are able to retreat thanks to the timely arrival of Gazia. He becomes close friends with Chelsea when she joins the Jaegers and becomes her instructor, teaching her in the ways of fencing with a rapier like him and was quickly able to make her a more formidable adversary with way to defend herself other then just possessing skills only for assassination. Appearance Solomon is a young adult with a slender yet strong build, spiky white hair, piercing red eyes and somewhat pale skin. He normally dresses in a white and red hoodie with a plain white t-shirt on underneath, grey baggy pants and boots as well as black gloves. He also keeps his a majority of his face hidden, namely the jaw and neck, underneath a black face mask. In his left ear he also has three black piercings. Personality Solomon normally acts somewhat aloof around others and doesn't seem to care about much, but when in the midst of the battle he becomes extremely excited, especially if it's a strong opponent, as shown with Esdeath. He loves to fight, since he has been doing it most of his life, and regards anyone whom has bested him in combat or has discovered his one true weakness a worthy rival. Equipment / Skills Solomon usually carries around a blood red rapier with him at all times and will primarily use it in combat, being a highly adept combatant with the blade since he was able to spar with Esdeath for a while on even terms. His true strength however lies with his Teigu, Vile Blood Curse, which enables him to not only be able to manifest and control fire from nothing, but he can utilize his own blood as a weapon in which he can form it into several long tentacles or use it to create new weapons for himself. As a result of his Teigu he can rapidly heal any injury dealt to him, even being able to regenerate lost limbs, and rarely gets exhausted, enabling him to continue fighting without hindrance. Gallery